Remember (JiHan Ver)
by My 17 Babies
Summary: Junghan sangat mencintai Jisoo, si lelaki dengan senyum menawan yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya, kecuali Wonwoo. Namun, di balik senyum menawannya itu, Jisoo menyimpan kesedihan mendalam karena di tinggal pergi untuk selamanya oleh Jihoon, kekasihnya. Apakah Junghan bisa bertahan di balik bayang-bayang Jihoon? Apakah Junghan bisa menerima masa lalu Jisoo dan Wonwoo?
_Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya padaku jika aku berkata bahwa sebelum dia memberitahukan namanya padaku, aku sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui namanya..._

 _Jisoo.. Hong Jisoo..._

Lelaki cantik berambut panjang tampak sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah lelaki manis lainnya yang sedang berlari memasuki mobil merah mengkilapnya.

'Errr siapa tadi namanya? Seung.. Seung siapa? Aku tidak mungkin bertanya namanya lagi kan?' batin Junghan-lelaki cantik berambut panjang tadi-.

Junghan melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari seseorang yang kira-kira mengenal orang yang tadi bersamanya. Matanya pun menangkap punggung tegap seorang lelaki yang sedang mengambil sepatu di loker di dekat posisi Junghan berada. Junghan pun mencolek bahu orang tersebut.

"Emm, kau tau nama lelaki yang tadi bersamaku? Seung.. Seung... Seung siapa?" tanya Junghan.

Lelaki tadi menutup loker setelah mengeluarkan sepatunya. Ia pun berbalik berhadapan dengan Junghan. Junghan melebarkan matanya begitu melihat wajah lelaki yang ia tanyai tadi.

"Namanya Seungkyung." jawab lelaki tadi dengan senyum menawannya, membuat wajah Junghan seketika merona merah.

.

.

Title : Remember (JiHan Ver)

Rate : M

Main cast : Hong Jisoo / Hong Joshua

Yoon Junghan

Choi Seungcheol / S. Coups

Jeon Wonwoo

Lee Jihoon

Kim Mingyu

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Yaoi

Ada beberapa kata kasar di dalamnya

Summary : Junghan sangat mencintai Jisoo, si lelaki dengan senyum menawan yang membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya, kecuali Wonwoo. Namun, di balik senyum menawannya itu, Jisoo menyimpan kesedihan mendalam karena di tinggal pergi untuk selamanya oleh Jihoon, kekasihnya. Apakah Junghan bisa bertahan di balik bayang-bayang Jihoon? Apakah Junghan bisa menerima masa lalu Jisoo dan Wonwoo?

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author dan membuat mood menulis author menurun

.

Terinspirasi dari film Jepang

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Secerah suasana hati seorang lelaki cantik berambut panjang itu. Namanya Yoon Junghan. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menduduki bangku kuliah.

Saat ini Junghan sudah duduk di dalam kelasnya. Ia duduk sendirian. Tidak ada satu pun yang ia kenali, karena teman-teman semasa sekolahnya dulu tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam universitas ini.

' _It'd be nice if I could make lots of friends_. A..aku akan mencobanya.' batin Junghan.

Junghan pun melirik sebelah bangkunya. Di sana sudah ada seorang lelaki yang sedang asik membaca buku yang sangat tebal.

"Ha..hallo namaku Yoon Junghan." Junghan melayangkan senyum ramah miliknya.

Lelaki yang sedang membaca buku itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap wajah Junghan dengan matanya yang tajam. "Hm?" gumam lelaki tadi.

Junghan yang di tatap tajam olehnya tanpa sadar menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari lelaki itu. Junghan sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Se..senang bertemu denganmu." lanjut Junghan tergagap.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." jawab lelaki yang membaca buku tadi. Setelahnya, Wonwoo-lelaki tadi- kembali sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

Ketakutan pada diri Junghan pun langsung hilang begitu Wonwoo mau berbicara padanya. Walau pun singkat dan terkesan dingin, tapi Junghan yakin jika Wonwoo tidak semenakutkan yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

Mata kuliah pertama hari ini telah selesai. Dosen yang mengajar di kelas Junghan pun sudah beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Junghan masih sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya saat dua orang lelaki menghampirinya.

"Hallo. Junghan kan? Perkenalkan namaku Boo Seungkwan." ucap lelaki berpipi gembil sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Junghan.

"Hallo. Namaku Hoshi." ucap lelaki satunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya juga pada Junghan. Lelaki bernama Hoshi ini sungguh sangat imut. Matanya hilang begitu ia mulai tersenyum, membuat Junghan tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya.

Junghan tersenyum ramah kepada keduanya. Tangannya pun langsung menyambut uluran tangan dua orang tadi. "Hallo salam kenal semuanya."

Junghan sungguh senang, di hari pertamanya ia sudah berkenalan dengan tiga orang baik.

"Loh, kau mau ke mana Wonwoo?" tanya Junghan begitu mendengar Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya.

Wonwoo mengangkat kotak bekalnya di depan wajah, seperti memberikan tanda pada Junghan. Tanpa ucapan apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, Junghan sudah bisa memastikan bahwa Wonwoo akan memakan bekalnya. Setelahnya Wonwoo setengah berlari keluar dari kelas.

Tapi kenapa harus keluar kelas?

Tidak bisakah ia makan di dalam kelas saja?

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau berbicaranya padanya? Padalah dia terkenal sangat dingin." tanya Seungkwan yang sedari tadi melihat interaksinya dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau pasti mendengar sesuatu tentang orang itu dari Wonwoo." sambar Hoshi.

Junghan memandang bingung ke dua teman barunya ini. "Hah? Tentang siapa?"

"Jisoo!" sentak Seungkwan gemas dan membuat Junghan memiringkan kepalanya karena ia semakin bingung.

Jisoo? Jisoo siapa? Junghan tidak kenal dengannya.

"Dia orang yang sangat tampan, senyumnya juga sangat menawan. Dia sangat populer di kalangan pria dan wanita. Banyak sekali yang menyukainya. Termasuk aku dan Hoshi."

.

.

Mata kuliah yang diajarkan dosen siang ini sungguh sangat membosankan, membuat beberapa mahasiswa sudah mendengkur di pojokan kelas. Junghan pun juga merasa sangat bosan. Di tengah rasa bosan yang melandanya, otaknya kembali mengingat obrolannya dengan ke dua teman barunya.

"Hei hei kau kenal Jisoo?" Junghan mencolek lengan Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo menoleh padanya.

"Ya." jawabannya singkat seperti biasa.

"Aku dengar dia sangat populer dan disukai banyak orang."

"Tapi aku membencinya." Junghan melebarkan ke dua matanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo. Lalu Wonwoo kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada dosen yang mengajarnya di depan.

.

.

Akhirnya hari pertama kuliah sudah Junghan lewati. Saatnya kembali ke asrama dan tidur sepuasnya.

Junghan sudah siap meninggalkan kelas sebelum teman barunya yang berpipi gembil memanggilnya.

"Ayo kita keluar bersama, Junghan." ajaknya sembari mengandeng Junghan menuju luar kampus.

"Besok ada pemilihan pengurus jurusan. Aku sangat yakin jika Jisoo dicalonkan menjadi pengurus. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama dengannya." si pipi gembil berkata dengan mimik yang sangat lucu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika besok aku merekomendasikanmu agar kau bisa terpilih menjadi pengurus jurusan?" tawar Junghan.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Junghan." si pipi gembil memeluk Junghan dengan sangat erat. "Ahh, aku sudah dijemput. Aku duluan, Junghan. Bye bye." ia pun berlari meninggalkan Junghan.

Junghan pun melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya yang berlari memasuki mobil merah mengkilapnya.

'Errr siapa tadi namanya? Seung.. Seung siapa? Aku tidak mungkin bertanya namanya lagi kan?' batin Junghan.

Junghan melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari seseorang yang kira-kira mengenal orang yang tadi bersamanya. Matanya pun menangkap punggung tegap seorang lelaki yang sedang mengambil sepatu di loker di dekat posisi Junghan berada. Junghan pun mencolek bahu orang tersebut.

"Emm, kau tau nama lelaki yang tadi bersamaku? Seung.. Seung... Seung siapa?" tanya Junghan.

Lelaki tadi menutup loker setelah mengambil sepatunya. Ia pun berbalik berhadapan dengan Junghan. Junghan melebarkan matanya begitu melihat wajah lelaki yang ia tanyai tadi.

"Namanya Seungkyung." jawab lelaki tadi dengan senyum menawannya, membuat wajah Junghan seketika merona merah.

.

.

"Hong Jisoo, kau terpilih menjadi ketua jurusan yang baru." pengumuman yang diberikan oleh seniornya membuat Jisoo memutar ke dua matanya malas. Dari awal dia sudah sangat yakin jika dirinyalah yang akan menjadi ketua jurusan.

"Aku tidak mau." Jisoo menolak mentah-mentah keputusan sepihak itu.

"Tidak ada penolakan Hong. Tidak ada yang mencalonkan diri dan semua orang di sini mencalonkanmu." keputusan yang diberikan oleh senior sepertinya sudah mutlak. Jisoo tidak bisa membantah lagi.

'Seunkyung benar, semua orang mencalonkannya.' batin Junghan.

"Senior." Junghan berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat tangannya, meminta perhatian dari para senior. "Apa aku boleh mencalonkan seseorang untuk menjadi sekretaris?" tanya Junghan. Teman baru Junghan yang berpipi gembil langsung tersenyum senang.

Junghan menepati janjinya. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku ingin mencalonkan Seungkyung untuk menjadi sekretaris." Junghan berkata lantang. Membuat semua orang menekuk dahinya karena bingung. Begitu pula si pipi gembil yang melebarkan matanya. Membuat Junghan ikut bingung.

Apa ada yang salah?

"Junghan, mungkin yang kau maksud Seungkwan, bukan Seungkyung." Wonwoo berujar datar. Membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan menertawakan Junghan. Junghan pun langsung menoleh ke arah Jisoo yang juga sedang menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Dan rapat itu pun berakhir dengan terpilihnya Junghan sebagai sekretaris.

Saat ini Junghan sedang membagi-bagikan selembaran tugas. Dosennya tidak bisa hadir karena ada urusan dan hanya memberikan mahasiswanya tugas yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Wah kau benar-benar orang yang sangat jahat ya." ucap Junghan begitu sampai di meja Jisoo. "Kau berbohong padaku waktu itu."

"Ahhh yang itu. Tapi lebih jahat aku atau orang yang melupakan nama temannya sendiri?" Jisoo bertanya dengan polosnya. Membuat Junghan jengkel setengah mati.

'Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi memang benar aku juga jahat sudah melupakan nama temanku sendiri.' batin Junghan.

"Emm hei... Ngomong-ngomong siapa namumu? Aku lupa." tanya Jisoo yang membuat Junghan bertambah kesal.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Junghan baru bisa keluar dari kampus karena adanya rapat antar seluruh jurusan. Junghan benar-benar mengutuk Jisoo, karena dia lah biang dari semua penderitaan Junghan saat ini.

Baru saja Junghan berhenti mengutuk Jisoo ketika mata Junghan menangkap sosok Jisoo di pinggir lapangan tengah melamun memandang langit senja dengan tatapan...

Sedih?

Jisoo yang merasa ada yang memperhatikan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Junghan berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Oh kau baru pulang. Berapa lama rapat berlangsung?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tujuh menit."

"Tujuh menit?" Jisoo kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Sepuluh menit. Tidak, setengah jam. Bukan, hanya lima menit. Bercanda, lima puluh lima menit."

Jeda cukup panjang setelahnya.

Jisoo tertawa mendengar rentetan ucapan Junghan. "Bodoh."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar umpatan itu dari mulutmu." Junghan pun kembali melangkah meninggalkan Jisoo dengan wajah kesalnya.

.

.

Kelas baru saja bubar beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini di dalam kelas hanya ada Hoshi, Sengkwan, Junghan, Wonwoo, Jisoo dan teman Jisoo dari kelas sebelah. Mereka tampak asik menikmati makan siang kecuali Wonwoo yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak makan?" tanya Junghan. Namun, tak ada sahutan dari Wonwoo.

Apa Wonwoo tidur?

Junghan pun mencoba memanggil Wonwoo lagi, kali ini dengan menepuk tangan Wonwoo. Dan betapa terkejutnya Junghan begitu menyadari tangan Wonwoo sangat panas.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak apa?" suara Junghan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu membuat semua yang ada di dalam kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wonwoo demam, badannya panas sekali." Seungkwan dan Hoshi akhirnya ikut mendekati Wonwoo dan mencoba menyentuh kepala Wonwoo.

"Junghan benar, Wonwoo demam." gumam Hoshi yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jisoo dan temannya. Jisoo pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jisoo. Tangan Jisoo pun terulur untuk menyentuh kepala Wonwoo, namun belum sempat menyentuhnya, Wonwoo dengan cepat menepis tangan Jisoo. Membuat semua yang ada di sana tersentak kaget.

"Nomor rumahmu masih sama? Aku akan menghubungi ibumu dan memintanya untuk menjemputmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Jisoo."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke ruang kesehatan dan mengambilkan obat untukmu." Jisoo pun pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Jisoo, tunggu! Aku ikut." Junghan berlari dan mengikuti Jisoo pergi.

.

.

"Hei Jisoo, kau dekat dengan Wonwoo ya?"

"Tidak begitu, dia orang yang pendiam."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Ia seperti tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Apa dia anak tunggal?" tanya Junghan penasaran.

"Tidak. Dia dulu punya seorang kakak."

"Dulu?"

"Ah ya, kakaknya meninggal tahun lalu." Junghan terkejut mendengar informasi yang baru saja Jisoo ucapkan.

Jeda cukup panjang setelahnya.

"Meninggal karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan."

"Jisoo, apa kau datang ke acara pemakamannya?"

"Tidak, karena saat itu sedang liburan sekolah."

"Pasti sangat berat untuknya."

"Ya... Mungkin."

.

.

Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk Junghan. Tadi setelah Wonwoo meminum obat, demamnya tak kunjung turun, akhirnya dosen yang mengajar terpaksa mengantar Wonwoo pulang dengan sedikit paksaan.

Saat ini Junghan sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, ia sedang tidak ingin kembali ke asrama.

"Sendirian?" Junghan terkejut begitu seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

"Kau... Teman Jisoo kan?"

"Ah ya, namaku Seungcheol." Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya dan di balas oleh Junghan. "Bagimana Wonwoo?"

"Dosen sudah mengantarnya pulang."

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya. Dia masih sangat keras kepala ya. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi padanya." Seungcheol menerawang menatap langit.

"Iya, banyak hal yang terjadi padanya." Seungcheol langsung menatap wajah Junghan karena terkejut.

"Oh kau sudah mendengarnya ya?"

"Hm. Aku belum pernah kehilangan seseorang yang dekat denganku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengetahui perasaannya."

"Ya kau benar. Aku pun tidak bisa. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat mereka menangis, tapi aku yakin hati mereka sangatlah hancur. Mungkin jika aku melihat mereka menangis pun, aku tetap tidak akan mengerti perasaan mereka, tp akan lebih baik jika mereka menangis mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang mereka pendam."

"Hei Seungcheol, kau sedang membicarakan siapa? Kakak Wonwoo kan? Kenapa kau bilang 'mereka'?"

"Iyaa, kakak Wonwoo. Kakak Wonwoo kan kekasih Jisoo juga."

.

.

Lamunan Junghan terputus saat ada orang dari kelas sebelah mendatangi Wonwoo. Membuat Junghan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada mereka.

"Wonwoo, kakakku menitipkan buku tahunan milik kakakmu untuk diserahkan padamu." orang itu menyerahkan buku itu kepada Wonwoo yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Terimakasih." ucap Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Membuat orang yang tadi menyerahkan buku tahunan bergumam kesal.

Junghan menatap ke sekeliling kelas yang ternyata sudah sepi. Pasti mereka sedang pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Junghan pun melirik ke arah laci Wonwoo. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengambil buku tahunan itu dari laci Wonwoo.

"Ini buku tahunan milik kakak Wonwoo kan? Dia di kelas mana ya?"

"Kelas 3-6."

Junghan terkejut mendengar sahutan dari seseorang. Ia pun berbalik dan menemukan Jisoo sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Ji..Jisoo." Junghan tergagap. Ia jadi seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. "Jisoo, maaf. Aku hanya penasaran."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihat wajah bersalah milik Junghan. Jisoo pun berjalan mendekati meja Wonwoo.

"Boleh aku pinjam? Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya." Junghan pun menyerahkan buku tahunan itu. Setelah dapat, Jisoo segera duduk di kursi di depan kursi milik Wonwoo. Jisoo pun mulai membuka lembar demi lembar untuk mencari kelas kakak Wonwoo.

"Kau mau lihat?" tawar Jisoo kepada Junghan dan di balas anggukan malu-malu oleh Junghan. Jisoo tersenyum dan mengarahkan buku tahunan itu kepada Junghan. Mata Junghan pun menelusuri nama-nama dan foto yang ada di sana, hingga akhirnya nama "Jeon Jihoon" ia temukan. Betapa terkejutnya Junghan melihat foto kakak Wonwoo.

'Imut sekali.' batin Junghan.

"Di..dia sangat imut."

"Dia lebih imut dari pada di foto." Jisoo tersenyum melihat ke arah foto Jihoon-kakak Wonwoo-.

Kakak Wonwoo memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Kulitnya sangat putih. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Siapa yang pertama kali jatuh cinta?" tanya Junghan.

Jisoo kembali tersenyum. "Aku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama."

"Berarti kau langsung mengencaninya?"

"Tidak. Aku membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk berpacaran dengannya. Saat itu dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Jadi kau merebutnya?"

"Tentu saja. Hey, apa kau mencoba membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat?" Jisoo menatap Junghan dengan mata marah yang di buat-buat. "Dia adalah yang pertama. Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang amat sangat kepada orang lain seperti ini." lanjut Jisoo dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

'Entah kenapa, hati ku sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Jisoo. Namun, begitu melihat wajah tersenyum Jisoo saat menceritakan tentang Jihoon, rasa sakit itu hilang entah kemana.'

"Jisoo... Aku... Aku pikir aku mulai menyukaimu." kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Junghan tanpa bisa dicegah. "Hahahahah lupakan, aku hanya ingin bilang..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kencan." potong Jisoo.

Junghan melebarkan ke dua matanya karena terkejut. "Hah? Tung..tunggu sebentar. Kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Yeah."

Junghan mengangkat tangannya di hadapan wajah Jisoo. "Tungg...tunggu sebentar. Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Aku pikir iya."

"Maksudku apa kau sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukaiku?"

"Maaf Junghan, aku tidak tahu."

.

.

Hari sudah malam, namun jalanan masih sangat ramai. Lampu warna-warni menghiasi sepanjang pertokoan.

Junghan sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia bermaksud mencari makan malam. Selama perjalanan, Junghan masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Itu adalah kali pertama Junghan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang.

"Loh, Junghan."

"Seungcheol." untuk yang ke dua kalinya lamunan Junghan dibuyarkan oleh kehadiran Seungcheol. "Sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari makan, kebetulan resto di depan sana tempat langgananku. Mau ikut?" tawar Seungcheol yang hanya di angguki oleh Junghan.

Sesampainya di resto, pemandangan pertama yang Junghan liat adalah Jisoo yang sedang disuapi oleh seorang perempuan.

"Oh Seungcheol. Kau bersama siapa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Dia adalah sekretaris jurusanku." Jisoolah orang yang menjawab pertanyaan perempuan tadi.

"Ohh. Berarti kau sekelas dengan Wonwoo?" tanya perempuan itu dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Junghan. "Dia pasti sangat dingin dan sangat mengganggu. Dia berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya. Wonwoo itu antisosial." lanjutnya.

Entah mengapa omongan perempuan ini membuat Junghan sangat marah. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak tau apa pun tentang dia. Jadi hentikan ucapan burukmu."

"Hah? Aku dan dia sudah tiga tahun bersama di sekolah. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir jika aku tidak tahu apa pun tentangnya? Dia tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan kepada siapa pun. Itulah yang membuat Jihoon dan Jisoo sering bertengkar. Jika dia tidak seperti itu, Jisoo dan Jihoon pasti akan menikmati masa liburan bersama dan kejadian itu tidak akan pernah..."

Brakkk

"Hentikan." Seungcheol memotong ucapan perempuan tadi dengan menggebrakkan meja. "Cerita itu tidak seharusnya diceritakan di sini."

"Hahahahaha kenapa kalian serius sekali." Jisoo tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi dadanya. "Ohh itu semua salahku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapa pun yang berkata hal buruk pada Jihoon. Untuk Wonwoo, dia memang tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan. Dan kau Junghan, kau berisik."

Braakk

Dengan kesal, Junghan melemparkan dompet miliknya ke arah Jisoo.

"MATI SAJA KAU!" bentak Junghan yang langsung berlari meninggalkan resto.

.

.

Junghan menyenderkan kepalanya di bangku halte. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke asrama. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang melemparkan dompetnya ke arah Jisoo. Tidak ada benda apa pun yang bisa dilempar saat itu dan kebetulan di dekatnya hanya ada dompet, jadi tanpa sadar dompetnya lah yang ia lempar. Sekarang tanpa uang, Junghan tidak bisa pulang.

"Dompetmu." seseorang menyerahkan dompet Junghan padanya. Tanpa melihat pun Junghan sudah tahu jika orang itu Jisoo.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyumpahiku mati."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkata lebih. _Stupid, idiot, son of bitch._ " Jisoo hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan-umpatan Junghan.

"Hanya ada Jihoon di mata dan hatimu." gumam Junghan lirih, namun masih bisa Jisoo dengar.

" _Stupid, idiot, son of bitch_ ya? _My mother isn't a bitch, she's prostitute._ Dan kekasihku tukang selingkuh.Dia sedang bersama laki-laki lain saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia bersama mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin semua adalah kesalahku, aku bukan kekasih yang baik, untuk itulah ia mencari lelaki lain."

.

.

Di sinilah Junghan berada. Di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Itu rumah Jisoo. Entah apa yang Junghan fikirkan hingga saat ini ia sudah berdiri di gerbang rumah Jisoo.

"Wah ada stalker yang mengintai rumahku." teriak seseorang dari atas jendela. Itu Jisoo, ia sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Jisoo, aku bukan stalker."

"Ohh, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku ada urusan denganmu, ijinkan aku masuk sekarang!"

Dan di sinilah Junghan berada, di dalam kamar seorang Hong Jisoo. Lelaki populer dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"I..itu.. hari ini kau tidak masuk kuliah. A...aku pikir kau sakit, untuk itu aku menengokmu."

"Hari ini tepat satu tahun kematian Jihoon. Ingatan-ingatan tentangnya terus menghantui otakku dari semalam. Untuk itu, aku tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini." Junghan hanya bisa diam mendengarkan setiap ucapan Jisoo. "Hei, apa kau tidak sadar saat ini kau sedang duduk di mana? Di ranjangku."

"Ke..kenapa? Pintu kamarmu terbuka, jendela kamarmu juga terbuka. Jadi tidak ada apa... HUUAAAAA."

Bruuakkk

Junghan jatuh dari ranjang Jisoo, ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jisoo merangkak mendekatinya.

"Hahahahahaha apa yang kau lakukan? Hahahahahahah." Jisoo tertawa sangat keras begitu melihat posisi jatuhnya Junghan.

'Terimakasih Tuhan, Jisoo tertawa seperti biasanya.' batin Junghan.

"Hey Jisoo, mungkin kau baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat sangat sangat kau sukai, tapi di luar sana masih ada orang yang sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu. Jadi, berhentilah berfikir jika kau sendirian. Ada aku yang selalu melihatmu!"

"Apa kau benar bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku bisa." Junghan menjawab dengan yakin..

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Jisoo tersenyum lembut ke arah Junghan. "Junghan, bolehkah aku pinjam pundakmu?" tanpa mendengar ijin Junghan, Jisoo sudah lebih dahulu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Junghan. Tanpa sadar, tangan Junghan pun memeluk tubuh Jisoo yang bergetar.

Apa ia menangis?

Rasanya pundak Junghan semakin berat saja. Karena penasaran, Junghan pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat mata Jisoo yang terpejam. Ternyata Jisoo tertidur, pantas pundaknya berat. Junghan pun kembali menyandarkan kepala Jisoo di pundaknya. Sebisa mungkin membuat Jisoo nyaman.

Jisoo tidur dengan sangat lelap. Wajahnya begitu damai, hingga Junghan mengira Jisoo sedang bermimpi indah. Padahal tidak. Jisoo sedang bermimpi kenangan-kenangannya dengan Jihoon.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _Jisoo, Seungcheol dan ke dua temannya sedang makan di resto langganan mereka._

" _Hei hei, orang yang di sana itu Kim Mingyu kan?" tanya teman Jisoo dan Seungcheol sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Dia selalu pergi dengan lelaki yang berbeda."_

 _Pyaarrr_

 _Bunyi siraman air yang mengenai wajah seseorang membuat keempat orang itu menoleh ke arah ke duanya._

" _Oh, Mingyu pergi. Kejam sekali ia menyiramkan air ke wajah kekasihnya sendiri." komentar teman Jisoo dan Seungcheol lagi._

" _Oh hai." lelaki yang baru saja terkena siraman air dari Mingyu tiba-tiba menyapa mereka. "Kalian teman sekelas Wonwoo kan? Maaf sebelumnya, apa kalian bisa meminjamkan aku uang untuk membayar makananku? Dia pergi tanpa membayarnya dan aku lupa tidak membawa dompet." pinta lelaki itu._

" _Iya boleh. Duduklah dulu. Kau kakak Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol._

" _Ah iya, namaku Jihoon."_

" _Kau berbeda sekali dengannya."_

" _Apa kau ingin bilang jika aku lebih bodoh dari Wonwoo?" tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Jisoo tampak memperhatikan lengan Jihoon yang lebam keunguan._

" _Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Jisoo._

 _Jihoon menunjuk tangannya yang lebam. "Ah ini? Setiap Mingyu sedang kesal, dia selalu seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik." Jihoon tersenyum begitu lembut ke arah semuanya._

 _Seungcheol menatap Jihoon miris. "Pacarmu bukan orang baik, kau tahu itu kan?"_

" _Dia tidak seburuk itu. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Lagi pula tidak ada orang sempurna di dunia ini kan? Asal aku bisa mengerti dirinya, itu sudah cukup."_

" _Jadi itu yang dinamakan cinta buta kan?"_

 _Jihoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jisoo. "Kau pasti belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang sebelumnya. Kau akan tahu nanti. Cepatlah merasakan jatuh cinta."_

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti biasa, Jisoo akan pulang bersama dengan Seungcheol sepulang sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan, keduanya melihat Jihoon sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian._

" _Apa dia menunggu pacarnya di cuaca sedingin ini? Harusnya dia menunggu di tempat yang lebih hangat." ucap Seungcheol. Jisoo hanya bisa diam melihat Jihoon._

" _Seungcheol. Kau duluan saja, ada yang harus aku beli di supermarket."_

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Jisoo." Seungcheol pun berlari meninggalkan Jisoo._

 _Jisoo pun langsung masuk ke dalam supermarket dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Jisoo terus berada di posisi itu sambil memperhatikan Jihoon. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit pun berlalu. Ini sudah 2 jam Jisoo memperhatikan Jihoon yang tak kunjung beranjak dari sana. Jisoo yang kesal pun langsung membeli 2 kopi hangat dan langsung berlari ke arah Jihoon._

" _Untukmu." ucap Jisoo sambil memberikan kopi hangat untuk Jihoon. "Apa kau fikir dia akan datang?"_

 _Jihoon tersenyum pedih. "Dia tidak akan datang."_

" _Jika kau tahu jika dia tidak datang, kenapa masih menunggunya?" tanya Jisoo. Namun, Jihoon sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Minumlah agar badanmu terasa hangat."_

 _Lagi-lagi Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia justru menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak ada yang bisa Jisoo lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Jihoon menyudahi tangisannya._

" _Harusnya orang seperti dia jatuh saja ke jurang, kaki tangannya patah dan kepalanya hancur lalu mati. Hei Jisoo, kenapa kau diam saja?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Kau pasti berfikir jika aku ini orang bodoh kan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku akan bahagia jika terus seperti ini?"_

" _Apa itu... bahagia?" tanya Jisoo._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dimana tidak ada lagi tangisan, tidak ada orang yang berteriak di depan wajah, tidak ada orang yang memukul atau melempar benda-benda ke arah orang lain. Apa aku salah?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu. Hei, kenapa kita berdua tidak mencari kebahagian kita sendiri? Maksudku, aku dan kau, kita bersama."_

 _Setelahnya, Jisoo membawa Jihoon ke rumahnya. Dan malam panas itu pun menjadi awal hubungan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Jisoo dan Jihoon sudah 3 bulan menjalin hubungan. Kini ke dua nya sedang saling berpelukan di ranjang Jisoo. Namun tiba-tiba Jihoon memekik ketika tanpa sengaja Jisoo menyentuh pundaknya. Jisoo pun langsung menarik pundak Jihoon dan melihat ada lebam di pundaknya._

" _Apa itu?" tanya Jisoo._

 _Jihoon segera menepis tangan Jisoo dari pundaknya. "Aku jatuh."_

" _Apa kau bertemu lagi dengan Mingyu?"_

" _Aku hanya bertemu dengannya."_

 _Plakkkk_

 _Tanpa sadar Jisoo menampar wajah Jihoon dengan sangat keras. Membuat Jihoon menabrak tembok dan terjatuh._

" _Aku bilang aku hanya bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun dengannya."_

" _Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan menghianatiku. Tidak ada kesempatan ke dua." ucap Jisoo. Lalu Jisoo pun langsung mendekati Jihoon dan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat._

 _._

 _._

 _Kriinngg kriiinnggg_

" _Hallo."_

" _Hallo Jisoo. Ku harap kau tenang dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jihoon pergi bersama dengan Mingyu, dan mobil yang ditumpangi mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Jihoon dan Mingyu meninggal di tempat kejadian."_

 _Flashback off_

TBC

Halloooooooooo apa kabar. Sebelumnya mohon maaf sekali lagi belum bisa nerusin fic yang masih terbengkalai.

Jadi ceritanya kemaren abis nyolong film bagus dari laptop ade, tapi ga tau judulnya apaan. Di laptop ade tu video dikasih nama "Asli gue nangis", wkwkwk plis ade gue alay. Gara-gara itu film jadi terinspirasi buat ff ini deh. Kemarin waktu ngetik, entah kenapa ini tangan ngetiknya justru Meanie. Pas mau di post, ada JiHan shipper yang nge dm minta dibikinin ff JiHan lagi, alhasil saya bikin dua versi. Versi JiHan dan Meanie. Ceritanya sama, cuma ganti nama tokohnya doang.

Semoga suka ya...

Review please.. Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu.


End file.
